Bedtime
by Shirakaba
Summary: Seto is working late into the night, once again. What's a poor boyfriend to do to get him to sleep for a while? ...or maybe I should just say, 'to get him to bed'. YAOI SetoRyou Short one-shot, R for sexual situations


Umm… hello. I'm not exactly sure what I should say about this, so I guess I won't say anything. Just read, okay?

**Warnings:** Yaoi and sexual situations. ::points at the R rating:: Did you notice that, kiddies?

* * *

**Bedtime**

"Seto…?"

The only answer for the quiet question was the sound of quick typing.

"Seto."

"Hn."

Ryou sighed. He knew that sound, and he knew what it meant. This would be one of _those_ nights. He leaned against the door and watched his boyfriend, who was typing fervently on his computer.

"You do know that it is almost 2 am, don't you?" he asked finally. The typing stopped for a moment, but the pause didn't last for long.

"I do. So if you'd stop bothering me… I have to get this finished."

Ryou sighed again. "Can't it really wait to the morning?" He walked to the other boy and took a look over his shoulder. "What _is_ that?" he asked, frowning. "Spanish?"

"Portuguese."

Ryou blinked. "You know… Portuguese? Oh, never mind that," he added as the other didn't say anything. "It's two in the night and you're writing something in Portuguese." There was an exasperated note entering his tone. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

The typing sound resumed, and Ryou resisted the urge to sigh a third time.

"Seto," he said, trying to sound stern. "You _have_ to sleep, you know. Come to bed now."

A little twitch of a blue eye was the only mark that his words were heard.

"Do I have to pull the computer's plug out to make you stop? Seto! Are you listening to me?" Irritated, he placed his hand on the other's arm, only to be pushed away.

"Yes, I am. And I wouldn't advice that – I might lose some information. You go to sleep and leave me be."

"Of all stubborn…" Ryou started to exclaim, but fell silent in the middle of the sentence. This wasn't working – time to chance the tactics.

He moved to stand behind the blue-eyed boy's chair, and placed his hands softly on the other's shoulders.

"Seto…" he muttered quietly, leaning forward. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come to bed?" His hands started to move a little, somewhere between a caress and massage, and the blue eye twitched again – this time much more sharply.

"Absolutely… positive?" Ryou was leaning forward even more, his lips very close to the others ear. "You're so tense… you really should get some… hmm, let's just say 'rest'."

The typing continued, but the twitch in the blue eye was getting serious.

"You know, love," Ryou breathed to the other's ear, "I believe that you just made a typo. Not that I'd know any Portuguese – but I don't believe that language has a word like 'cxomécrio'."

Seto shook his head slightly, as if to chase away annoying bugs, and Ryou withdrew a little with a small smile, still holding his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Sleepy time," he murmured, sat on the chair's armrest and began to open the uppermost button of Seto's shirt with his other hand.

"Ryou! What the hell are you doing!" Seto's hands left finally the keyboard and grabbed his hand that was beginning to explore the skin beneath the shirt.

Ryou was trying to hide his smirk as he answered, "Making you ready for bed, of course. You're somewhat… overdressed." He left himself to slide down form the armrest.

Blue eyes stared at him with annoyance. "I can't work if you're sitting in my lap."

The smirk spread all over Ryou's face. "That's the general idea," he muttered, before pressing his lips softly against Seto's. "Ready to bed?" he whispered, breaking the caress before it turned out into a real kiss.

Seto was looking at him through slit eyes.

"Not that easily."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Easily? What do you need – a real lap dance or something?"

It was Seto's turn to smirk. "Not any bad idea."

Ryou gave one more sigh. "You are really impossible tonight…" He pulled the other's shirt up from the pants and slipped his other hand under it while the other was trying to open the buckle of the belt. Seto moved a little as if to stop him, but changed his mind and waiting unmoving until Ryou's hand finally found it's way into the pants. He drew a sharp breath as the other started to move his hand up and down, scratching the sensitive skin softly with his nails.

"Such a bad boy…" Ryou muttered tracing Seto's neck with his lips. "Your bedtime is looong past, and here you still are. Aren't you at the least _ashamed_?" While his other hand continued it's ministrations, feeling a very satisfying response, the other start to pull Seto's shirt off – and for once Seto was co-operating and raised his hands up to allow Ryou to get rid of the said clothing.

"Here we go…"

Seto gave a short, disapproving sound as Ryou drew his hand away from the pants – and frowned then at his own weakness. Ryou moved himself a little, so that he was now facing Seto instead of sitting sideways on his lap. Smiling teasingly he moved slightly against the bulge he felt beneath himself, and traced his fingertips over the bare chest.

"So… maybe we should move somewhere where it's more… comfortable, or what do you say?" He moved again a little. "Somewhere, where it's more…" his sentence ended with a yelp, when Seto suddenly jumped up from the chair, still holding him against himself. In a moment Ryou found himself pushed against the wall, legs still wrapped around Seto's waist, being kissed breathless.

"More what?" Seto whispered a little huskily when they finally broke apart. "More comfortable? More… soft? Easier to ravish you senseless than on that cursed chair?"

Without waiting for an answer he started to carry his a little dumbfounded lover toward the bedroom, leaving the computer screen shine alone in the room.

-

Few hours later, in the silence of the dim bedroom, Seto smiled a little as he held the sleeping form close to himself. He really should be 'impossible' more often, if this was the result.

* * *

**A/N:** All right… all comments are more than welcome. I guess I could say that was my first fic, and definitely the most limey thing I've ever written. (So, don't shoot me, okay…)

(Yep, my first fic here. And I don't think I'm going to write anything else very soon – but you can always check my fav stories. I have a couple of good S/R stories there.)


End file.
